Wizards in the House
by scipiomask
Summary: The Russo family wins a contest to meet the President of the United States - but things go wrong and when a love potion is spilled, Cory falls in love with Alex and Max falls in love with Sophie.
1. The Odds

"Max, you give it a try," said Dad.

Max stood up. He pointed his finger to the dice on the table. "_Randamatta, cantata – 6 and 6._"

Then he moved over to the table and rolled the dice. They both landed on six.

"Great job, Max!" said Dad with a huge smile on his face. He looked over to Justin and Alex, neither of who were paying attention.

"Alex! You try," said Dad, encouragingly yet surprisingly.

Alex yawned and leaned over to the table. "_Randamatta, cantata – Jake will pick me over Gigi._"

There was a bright light.

"What did you do?" asked Dad sternly.

"I just made Jake go out with me instead of Gigi," said Alex, smiling. "I did well, didn't I?"  
"You were supposed to make the dice go to the number you wanted," said Dad, "lesson's over. Here's your homework."

The dad handed out some sheets of paper and led the kids out into the family room.

Alex ran to the couch to turn on the TV. There was a commercial on for a contest.

"_And when the winner's name gets picked out of the bubble, they will get to meet the President of the United States!"_

Alex sighed. "I can't believe these things," said Alex, "they never are actually real. It's so annoying."

When she turned the TV off, she grinned.

"Dad, can I send in our family's name?" she asked.

"Sure," said Dad, "I would like to meet our president."

"Fine with me," said Mom, "and I'm sure Justin would be thrilled to meet part of our country's government!"  
"The nerd," whispered Alex under her breath.

A few days later, Alex watched the results on TV.

"And the winner is," said the person, dipping her hand into the big wheel.

"_Randamatta, cantata_ - _Russo family NY," _whispered Alex.

"The Russo family!" screamed the woman into the camera, "if you are watching this - your tickets are being sent now to your house!"


	2. New Kids in Town

Justin looked nervously at the two tall muscular Secret Service men next to him.

"Target on position," they said together.

Justin, Max, and Alex all stepped to the right at the same time.

"Not you," said the Secret Service man angrily, "America's Angel."  
"Oh my Gosh!" cried out Alex, jumping up and down. "I'm going to meet America's angel! I've always wanted to!"

Justin and Max turned around to look at their sister. "You're almost twice her age," said Justin, "why are you so interested?"  
"Oh shut up," said Alex, "I know she's going to like me."  
"How?" asked Max, "You know a lot of people don't like you."

"Yeah, all the normal people," said Justin snickering.

"I brought love potion," whispered Alex in response.

"Oh snap!" cried out Justin. "What were you thinking? Dad's going to kill you if he knows … what did you … who … how?"

"Just be quiet," said Alex. "The hills have eyes." Moving her chin toward the Secret Service men.

"More like mountains," commented Max.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Alex, Max, and Justin turned around. Sophie, America's angel was standing right there[Studio audience is cheering

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Sophie, "It's Selena Gomez! Your song is awesome!"

"I'm not Selena Gomez!" cried out Alex, staring at her strangely. "Who is Selena Gomez?"  
"Now that you mention it," said Max, turning around, "you do kinda look like Selena Gomez."

"Who is this Selena Gomez?" cried out Alex.

"Whatever," said Sophie, "c'mon in. I want you to meet my daddy."  
Alex tripped. If Justin hadn't grabbed the love potion it would have been all over the floor.

"Thank you Justin," said Alex, "thanks so much."

"It's fine," said Justin, "let's go."

They followed Sophie to the Oval Office. When they opened the door, they found a two boys and a girl in there.

"Cory, what are you doing in here with your friends?" Sophie asked. [more cheering from studio audience.

"Nothing," said Cory uneasily. "Why are you giving tours of the White House? I wasn't even allowed to bring one date here…"

"Hello," said a deep voice.

Everyone turned around to see him … The President of the United States … standing scarcely a yard away from them.

Justin fainted.


	3. Potion Commotion

Max, Sophie, Cory, and Alex sat at a table talking and drinking root beer.

"Wow," said Cory, "it must be really cool living in New York."

"It's fun," said Alex, "sneaking to the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, all this other stuff… but it must be heaven living in the White House!"

"Yeah, it's really fun," said Cory, "especially when my sister, Raven, comes. She's really awesome."

"I'd imagine!" said Alex.

Suddenly she remembered the love potion.

"Excuse me one second," said Alex getting up from the table. "Justin, where's the love potion?"

"I left it on that table," said Justin.

"It's not there," said Alex.

"Oh great," groaned Justin. "Then where…"  
Cory's dad came in with another cook. "You need to stop putting the root beer in those weird bottles…"

"Oh no!" cried out Alex. "The root beer was the love potion! But that means…"

Suddenly blue lights shot all over the kitchen.

"My honey," said Cory, smiling at Alex.

"My darling," said Alex, smiling at Cory.

Justin's eyes opened wide.

Cory and Alex grabbed each other and came into a tight hug.

"I love you, Cory," said Alex.

"I love you, Alex," said Cory.

Suddenly, Cory and Alex where in a serious lip lock.

Justin, expecting Sophie and Max to act in disgust at the kiss, was surprised to find them not even paying attention to them.

"I just love your eyes, Sophie," said Max, "can I touch one?"

"Whatever you'd like, sweetie!" said Sophie, "your hair is just adorable. I love it almost as much as I love the rest of you!"  
Newt and Meena came running into the room. "Hey Cory, come on, let's go."

"Not now," said Cory, "I'm busy."

Newt's eyes opened wide. "Kissing her? But I thought you liked Me…"

Cory jumped up to cover his mouth. "True, true," he said, "but there is a greater light shining in my eyes…"

"You want some root beer?" asked Justin, handing a cup to Meena. He seemed to like her.

Next thing Newt knew, everyone in the room was kissing except for him and Cory's dad.

"What are you doing, Cory?" cried his Dad.

"Don't interrupt."

"You barely even know her!"

"Too strong…"

Suddenly Alex's dad rushed in the room. "Alex, what did you do!"


	4. Max's Little Kisser

"I'm sorry Dad," said Alex, taking a sip of Coke. They were back at their house at home, discussing what she had done in Washington DC the day before. "I just wanted Sophie to like me…"  
"She probably would have," said Dad, "you don't have to make someone artificially like you."  
"I'm really sorry. I know I'm grounded for…"

"Four weeks," finished her Dad, "You already got in a situation with potions, and you went and did it again? I cannot believe you. Some never learn."

He turned around to take a sip of Coke. "Now it's all over the news – President's Daughter Kisses N.Y. Visitor."

"It's not that bad," said Alex.

"Alex, Max is 12. Sophie is only 8!"

"Oh," she said.

There was a blue light.

"I love you Alex," said Dad, "your punishment is taken away."

"I love you too, Dad," said Alex, "and I also love the love potion."

THE END

By the way:

David Henrie says "Oh snap" honoring when he once played Larry on That's So Raven.

All Chapter Titles except for the first are based off Cory in the House or Wizards of Waverly Place episode titles.


End file.
